


August 28th, 19xx, Unicorn 2, v2

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Inverted Relativity Falls, Pine Tree tapes volume 2, Relativity Falls, Today I learned that morality is relative, i mean it's not really graphic if it can be shown on Disney right?, you get to see bruises and blood how about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: After recording what unicorns were like based on legends and stories told around the forest, Dipper decides to make another recording of unicorns- this time of what they are really like. Unfortunately, any video of the actual fight was too blurry to distinguish so he only saved the aftermath to the archive.





	August 28th, 19xx, Unicorn 2, v2

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dblnq00

The screen flickered as the camera was turned on. Five battle-bruised people, one behind the camera, stood outside of a majestic, mossy wall. Heaving and wheezing and laughing, the four girls in the camera looked at each other and then the camera man. They were bruised and some cut. Rainbow liquids, some thick and rich and some thin and light, splotched their clothes and smeared over their skin. A treasure chest littered with gold coins and gems sat at their feet. The camera shifted as the man got himself in frame. Rainbow blood smeared his cheek and his nose was heavily bruised. “So, what did we learn today?”

“We can punch unicorns!” The one farthest to the left, a brunette who held a striking resemblance to the camera men, cheered and stood up straight.

“Unicorn necks taste awful.” The one to the farthest right, a thin-framed woman with long black hair and large, round glasses, stood up straight. Her English was a bit broken and clipped by a Korean accent.

The older teen girl bared her braces-laced teeth in a wide grin and brushed back her long orange hair soaked in places by rainbow liquid. She was only able to open one eye. “Sneaking after scientists is always a good idea!”

The last one to speak, a burly woman with a rough voice, announced, “We are the masters of combat!”

The cameraman laughed. “I’m being serious! Okay, so, unicorns live in the enchanted glade near the fairy nail salon and gnome pub. They’re magical creatures and their hair can be used in extraordinarily powerful protection magic.”

“They’re jerks!” the brunette girl yelled.

The cameraman continued, “And they don’t like humans. They use deceit to ward people away from them.”

The red-head teenager heaved the box of treasure up in the air. “And they’re filthy rich!”

The burly woman picked it up and held it high over her head. “TREASURE!”

“Treasure! Treasure!” The brunette chanted. The black-haired one followed as did the burly one and the red-head. The cameraman laughed and picked up the chant.

“Treasure! Treasure! Treasure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed some fluff. This is based on the idea that Dipper kept video recordings instead of journals. (Videocassettes, his own VCR, recording camera) He minored in photography and media so his skills are finally coming in handy! This is also crossed with my head canon of Dipper and Mabel working together until the portal incident. Despite how cute and funny it is, it's "non-canon" to any of my fictions and any of the theories and such around Relativity Falls in general. Still cute.  
> Also: teen Wendy.


End file.
